Tendura Xie
The last of the Xie dynasty, Tendura Xie was descended from the line of the mad king, Tommy Xie the Second. His was largely considered to be a most tragic of tales, for Tendura Xie was the result of a genetic project initiated by the cult known simply as the Chancellors, worshippers of Xostheron and Akaerna-Sagai. The Chancellors had usurped the Kravekats, founders of Alterac, and succeeded in planting a puppet dynasty on the throne in the form of the Xies. The Xies were ingrained with a dark gift; the dying essence of Akaerna-Sagai and Xostheron themselves before their deaths. To preserve this gift, the Xies were interbred across several generations until the birth of Tendura Xie and his cousins, amongst them Hellen Von Xie. This severe interbreeding eventually led to the mental instability of Tendura Xie. Amongst Tendura's mentors was Caxagord, the Court Wizard and one of the Chancellors. Caxagord grew fond of Xie and regarded him as he would a son. To this effect, Caxagord sought to protect Xie from the other Chancellors. Thus, he initiated the Great Purge, in which the majority of the other Chancellors were arrested and executed. The Great War As religious tensions flared, Xie and Caxagord were called to a diplomatic summit of the nations at Fenris Isle. There, the First Chancellor, Bergan Yezhov, revealed himself, having escaped the Purge. Bergan left Caxagord for dead and took upon himself the task of caring for Xie and tutoring him. In truth, Bergan was simply continuing the genetic project of the Chancellors. Tendura was the apex of the project, and the time had come to set in motion the dark plans that had been fostered for so many years since before the fall of the Kravekats. Xie and his guards travelled with Bergan to Silverpine Forest, to the Perinany headquarters of Raven Keep. There, they recovered the Crown of Will after a dreadful battle in which Xie's madness overcame the garrison. Once back in Alterac, Tendura oversaw preparations for a banquet in which Warester Van Dam was invited. In truth, however, the Chancellors only wanted Van Dam's Fang of Korialastrasz. When Warester Van Dam arrived at the banquet, he was fooled into unleashing the Black Iron Golem legions upon Azeroth using the Fang of Korialastrasz. It was then that the identity of Lord Giren was revealed. Giren was in truth, Meryl. With Caxagord, Pierronne Drace, Mikhail Gabranth and Faldren Darafel working with the agents of Ravenholdt and Lordaeron, the Chancellors buckled and were forced to retreat to Xie's tower. There, Xie and Bergan made a valorous stand, driving their enemies back. Using the Crown of Will, Xie had gained control of every Black Iron Golem on Azeroth, and no mortal blade could stop him. To make matters worse, Bergan played the secret melody that had turned Hellen into the Other. Xie warped into a beast of his own, and went on a rampage in the tower. There, he engaged Caxagord in a mind duel, and eventually freed himself from the influence of Xostheron before dying. Hellen von Xie managed to detonate the bombs under the citadel with Pierronne Drace's help, and the resulting explosion destroyed whatever was left of Tendura Xie and his entire family, seemly ending the accursed bloodline once and for all. However despite the best efforts of Caxagord there seemed to be one more Xie still alive in the world.......... Quotes "Since executing you will anger the nobility, I place you under house arrest for 10 years!!" "OW! HOT! HOT!" "Thank you……….I feel relaxed despite my inevitable fate." Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased (at current point in game)